I Lied I Know: A Wincest Story
by AllySonYo
Summary: While Meg was possessing Sam, she tells Dean about the darkest part of his brain; the lust he has for his big brother.


Sam looks over to Dean, who is sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Listen, Dean, that wasn't me back there, man. That was the demon." he offers. Dean doesn't buy it. He gets up, walks out, and slams the door behind him. Sam sighs, remembering what had happened.

"Sammy!" Dean called out, running. Soon after approaching him, he realized Sam was possessed. "Shit, Sam." he muttered.

"Why, hello, Dean. Long time, no see" the demon smiled, eyes turned black.

"Meg." Dean breathed. With a look of pure hatred planted on his face, Dean tried to back up slowly, but he had tripped on a loose board. "Damn it" he hissed. Meg stepped closer to Dean and abruptly stopped, looked up, and realized they'd walked right into a demons trap. "Time to get out of my brother, you evil bitch".

Meg laughs, "And you think Sam is so pure?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Dean. Don't you know what little Sammy here thinks about? _Dreams _about?". Dean kept a confused look on his face, then decided to shrug it off and go back to finding the exorcism chant. _Demons lie, _he thought.

"You don't know about his fantasies, do you, Dean?" the demon smiles.

"Keep your mouth shut about Sam", he snaps.

"Your little brother, innocent Sammy over here, fantasizes about _you, _Dean. I have looked around his brain, I know what he dreams about." Meg said matter-of-factly.

Dean stops cold in his tracks. "You're lying, you bitch. Prepare to get sent back to Hell", he says before chanting the words.

"Just go ahead and ask Sam about his fantasy. I'm not lying about this, Dean." Meg cries out before being sent back to where it belongs.

Dean takes in a long breath and sighs.

"Dean?" the real Sam asks, stepping out from the devils trap.

Sam watches as Dean leaves the room with a look of confusion on his face.

Dean rushes into the bathroom with his heart racing in his chest. He splashes water on his face and stares at himself in the mirror.

_What if Sammy actually feels that way? _He thinks to himself, pacing. _No, Dean, that's stupid. He could never feel the same way. _But he secretly hoped it to be true.

When Dean came back in the room, Sam's eyes were red.

"You okay?" he asks, unsure of what response he will get.

"Dean it really wasn't true, I swear . The demon was lying." Sam said, a few more tears spilling from his eyes. Dean felt a pang of guilt rush through him. Of course the demon was lying. Of course.

"Sammy, it's okay. I believe you." he said, walking over to give Sam a brotherly hug for comfort and assurance. Dean's heart started picking up speed when he felt his brothers skin against his.

_Fucking stop it, Dean. Pull yourself together. _He thought to himself, trying to regain his strength. Yet he felt Sam's heart rate quicken as well.

As they pulled back from the hug, Dean realized he held on a little longer than he should have.

"So, you swear what the demon was saying wasn't true?" Dean asked. Sam wasn't a very good liar and he knew that.

"I-I swear" he choked out. Dean was becoming more and more sure that Sam was lying. He let out a tiny smirk and leaned in a little. Sam started to shake and Dean noticed it.

"Why are you shaking there, Sammy? I'm not going to hurt you.." he whispers, inching closer to Sam's lips each second.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?", he bites his lip.

"I.. I lied" he whispers softly

"I know"

Their lips met as they refused to deny their feelings any longer. The kiss was soft at first, then it gradually got rougher. Dean gently slipped his tongue onto Sam's and ran his hand up his shirt.

Sam pulled back out of the kiss to take off Dean's loose T-Shirt, revealing the rock hard prize lying under the thin fabric of his boxers. He felt himself blush, then got his own shirt pulled off by his breathtaking big brother.

Their hands travel all over each others bodies, feeling the heat build. Sam pushed Dean back, so he was laying on the motel bed. He kissed Deans lips hard. Then moved down, nibbling on his neck. He heard his brother let out a sigh of pleasure. He kissed down his chest, down his stomach, until he reached the boxers containing Dean's rock hard cock.

Sam pulled down his boxers, teasingly. He pressed his lips against Deans thighs, watching him grow harder. He then, pressed his tongue on his shaft and began to lick all around the delicious cock.

"Fuck, Sammy", Dean panted, loving how his brothers tongue felt.

Sam smiled and took it into his hands. He jerked it just as he imagined Dean would like. And it worked.

"Fucking shit, Sammy" he mumbled as Sam moved faster.

Dean's moans made Sam even harder. He said his name, louder and louder, until he couldn't take it. His body tensed, he let out a loud "SAM" and came all over Sams chest. He looked down at Dean and grinned.

"I never knew you were so amazing at that", he whimpered, "you're turn"

He pushed Sam down and took off his boxers. He was already rock hard and about to lose it, it seemed like all Dean really had to do was look at him a certain way and he'd cum.

Dean moved down and deep throated Sam's huge, hard dick and Sam let out a moan. He had never seen this side of his big brother before, he'd only dreamed about it. After a few more sucks on Sam's cock, he ran a hand through Deans hair, grabbed onto it, and came down Deans throat. Letting out an audible moan that had surprised Dean. He didn't know his brother could be so loud.

Dean came back up to Sam's face and kissed him gently.

"I was hoping that Meg didn't lie" he winked.


End file.
